


An Eventful Day

by celli



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Canon Character of Color, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Mohinder, a hallway, and several suprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eventful Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/)**svmadelyn** for the beta.
> 
> Spoilers: Missing scene for 2.7, "Out of Time."

Mohinder rushed down the hall, Niki's test results in hand. He was going to tell Bob some hard truths, and then he was going to find Matt and Molly. He hadn't been able to get away from Niki, except to have his own injuries briefly seen to, for over an hour.

And then suddenly Matt was coming out of a door in front of him, looking disheveled and worried.

"Matt!"

"Mohinder!" Matt's face lit up.

Mohinder pulled him into a hug, heedless of the ache in his ribs. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Are you all right? I heard what happened."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be all right." Mohinder kept his hands on Matt's shoulders as he drew back. He had a thousand questions--about Matt's powers, his father, how they might be able to help Molly--but they all crowded through his head at once, and he could hardly think of where to begin.

"I know what you mean," Matt said with a grin, and then without warning he pulled Mohinder back and kissed him, long and hard.

Mohinder winced involuntarily--his nose--and Matt tried to back away, but Mohinder held him in place and kissed him back, as gently as he could. It still hurt, but he didn't care.

"Why?" he asked an all-too-brief time later.

Matt smiled at him, and then there was a voice in his head. _I'm not afraid of a lot of things anymore._

Mohinder stared at him.

"Let's just say it's been an eventful day. Which reminds me--" Matt turned around and narrowed his eyes at the hallway behind him, and there was a high-pitched giggle.

"I'm coming!"

"Molly!"

She came running around the corner. He yanked her up into his arms, ignoring entirely how his muscles protested.

"Molly, you're all right!"

"Matt saved me," she said into the side of his neck. "He shut his dad up in a nightmare and we got out."

Matt's hand covered his on Molly's back. Mohinder closed his eyes and willed the tears back. "I love you, Molly."

"I love you too."

Something in his other hand rustled, and Mohinder came back to reality with a jolt. "Darling, I have to go talk to someone about a friend of mine who's ill."

"Is she sick like I was? Are you going to save her too?"

Mohinder looked at Matt helplessly.

"If anyone can help her, it's Mohinder, right?" Matt held out his arms, and Mohinder reluctantly handed Molly over to him.

"I don't know how long I'll be," Mohinder said, taking an unwilling step backwards.

"I know." Matt smiled at him-- _we'll wait_ \--and Mohinder couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
